1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing case and, more particularly, to a spinner case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spinners or spoon-baits, which are widely used for bait casting or spinning, have a composite structure comprising, as shown in FIG. 1, a distal portion forming a hook 2 with two or three arms joined into a shank 3 which is prolongated by an adjustable weight or sinker 4 and, through a swivel 5, by a spoon 6 which is mounted to spin or wobble through water so as to constitute a lure for the carnivorous species. At the present time, the spinners are available in bulk in plastic boxes or individually. When the angler has to take one of his spinners, which are generally of three types: n.degree. 1, n.degree. 2 and n.degree. 3, depending upon the particular fish, said spinners are quite ineluctably tangled and the angler is compelled to free the selected spinner from an inextricable tangling of spinners. In doing this, there are frequent risks of having at least a spinner falling down, more particularly in the water, with additional risks for the user to be occasionally seriously pricked.